1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compounds having anti-inflammatory, anti-proliferative and analgesic activity and methods for using these compounds to reduce inflammation, cell proliferation and pain in mammals. Specifically, the present invention relates to natural and synthetic pseudopterosins, seco-pseudopterosins, diterpene aglycones, and tricyclic diterpenes which exhibit anti-inflammatory, anti-proliferative and analgesic activity when administered to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gorgonians (O. Gorgonacea, Ph. Cnidaria) are a diverse group of marine animals which are commonly known as sea feathers, sea whips and sea fans. Many species of gorgonians are found in abundance in the shallow-water reefs of the tropical Atlantic including regions of the Caribbean Sea. A few of the Caribbean gorgonians have been analyzed for their chemical content and found to be a source of many diverse organic substances such as steroids, prostaglandins, lactones, sesquiterpenoid derivatives and diterpenoid metabolites. Some of these substances have been found to be biologically active.
Since only a small percentage of the total number of gorgonian species have been examined for natural chemical products, there has been a continuing effort by a number of researchers to examine additional species in order to isolate possible novel natural products.
Recently, novel pseudopterosins, seco-pseudopterosins, diterpene aglycones, and tricyclic diterpenes were derived from Pseudopterogorgia elisabethae which was collected from the Florida Keys at a depth of 25 meters during August 1999 and identified by Frederick M. Bayer of the Department of Invertebrate Zoology, National Museum of Natural History, Smithsonian, Washington, D.C. 20560-0163. A voucher specimen, USNM 100430, was deposited with the Smithsonian.
In some embodiments, the present invention relates to a compound having the structural formula: 
wherein R1 is a hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, carboxylic acid, alkylamino or amide group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, R2, R3, and R4 are each independently hydrogen or an acyl residue having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, R5 is hydrogen, CH3, or CH2OH, and R6 is an organo group such as a hydrocarbon having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
In some embodiments, the present invention relates to a compound having the structural formula: 
wherein R1 is a hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, carboxylic acid, alkylamino or amide group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, R2, R3, and R4 are each independently hydrogen or an acyl residue having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, R5 is hydrogen, CH3, or CH2OH, and R6 is an organo group such as a hydrocarbon having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
In some embodiments, the present invention relates to a compound having the structural formula: 
wherein R1 is a hydrogen, or an alkyl or acyl residue having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and R2 is an organo group such as a hydrocarbon having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
In some embodiments, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the above compounds or pharmaceutically acceptable prodrug or active metabolite thereof and a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient.
In some embodiments, the present invention relates a method of treating, preventing or inhibiting a disease or disorder associated with inflammation, cell-proliferation, or pain, comprising administering to a subject a therapeutically effective amount of one or more of the compounds or pharmaceutical compositions above.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.